fantastic_frontier_robloxfandomcom-20200216-history
Angelspirit
Summary Introduction Angelspirit is currently an alt that Spectrabox and/or Gorbachelli shares to assist in the development of Fantastic Frontier. Join Date & Creations angelspirit first joined ROBLOX on August 29, 2008, the same exact day where Spectrabox joined ROBLOX as well. PvcPipe and Gorbachelli later joined ROBLOX on July 21, 2010, and August 28, 2016, respectively. The first published creation that angelspirit developed on was on August 28, 2009, and is titled "Angelspirit's Obby (Super Fun!)". It was last updated on September 4, 2010. This game had been closed to the public as of September 16, 2018. Angelspirit's Obby (Super Fun!) Angelspirit's Obby (Super Fun!) was first published on August 28, 2009, and is released to the community of ROBLOX. Its last update was on September 4, 2010. For each server, up to eight players can play together on one server and this game restricts useable gears. It is now closed to the public around the month of January 2018. When the player first joins the game, it looks like typical classic obstacles that are widely known among the community of ROBLOX if they ever participated in parkour and obstacle-based games. They will spawn on a spawn block with a decal portraying a drawing of angelspirit and the title, Spirit's Obby in a cursive format. The players are given a "Reset" button upon joining angelspirit's game. However, the Reset button does not appear to be useable. The first obstacle that the player encounters is the obstacle titled "Lava Jumps." This mainly focuses on the player's capability to jump over the lava blocks without being killed. It is set up with two lava blocks near each other in three different sets. After completing the first obstacle, the players will encounter the second obstacle titled "Swinging Lava." This mainly focuses on the player's capability to be patient and figure out the perfect timing to avoid the lava block that swings around. There are two lava blocks for the two different sets, each of which having their lava blocks swinging in opposite directions. After completing the third obstacle, the player will be transported upwards to the floating wooden platform. From here, this third obstacle is known as "Up and Away" which requires little skills to do other than getting on the platform and walking. Once the player completed the third obstacle, they will face the fourth obstacle known as "Disco Path." The obstacle is a long, narrow yellow path with 'cracks' between a certain amount of length of the long path. It mainly requires the player's skill to jump over the colored bricks surrounded by the pathway, as well as strolling through the path. Once the player completed the fourth obstacle, they will need to face the fifth obstacle known as "Smack Attack." This is comprised of three sets of "smacking racks" that will rapidly spin in random directions, similar to the movement of the obstacle from the Swinging Lava obstacle. There are two ways to get through this obstacle. The first way is by finding a perfect timing to pass one set of the "smacking racks" or by climbing the small ladder provided on the first set where the player tries their best to not get flung or smacked. Once the player completed the fifth obstacle, they will need to face the sixth obstacle known as "Ball Climb." This requires the players to jump on one spherical ball to another, eventually reaching an upper level of the obstacle. After completing the sixth obstacle, the player will be directed to the seventh obstacle known as "Lava Run." This requires the players to avoid the red blocks of this specific obstacle and also requires the players to jump on the orange blocks in order to successfully pass it. When the player successfully passes the seventh obstacle, they will need to face the eighth obstacle known as "Bump Ups." This requires the players to step on the small, white square-shaped blocks and to avoid the red lava blocks. Once the player passes the eighth obstacle, the player will face the ninth obstacle known as "The Bumpy Path." This basically requires the players to quickly run through the obstacle to prevent themselves from being fling upwards, hitting themselves and dying from the blue blocks. It is suggested that the players should jump on the white blocks to prevent further failed attempts. After that, the player will face the tenth obstacle known as "Up and Away 2." Just like the obstacle, Up and Away, this obstacle mainly requires the players to be careful while stepping on the yellow blocks as it is capable of pushing the player upwards. After completing the tenth obstacle, the player will face the eleventh obstacle known as "Caution Spinners." Stretched out on a long pathway, three set of spinners covered in black bricks will spin around in a circular shape. Players must avoid the spinners by successfully jumping when the spinner is arriving towards the player's current location. Once the player passes the eleventh obstacle, the player will need to face the twelfth obstacle known as "Tip-Top Bridge." The players must avoid touching the red lava blocks shaped in a ladder and step on the shaking purple bricks between each opening. After the player completes the twelfth obstacle, the player will face the thirteenth obstacle known as "Which Path?" ''This requires the players to successfully figure out which of the three trusses, referred as paths, is the "safe" block. The safe truss can be identified if the player moves their screen to go through the truss' openings. If it goes through the truss' openings, it is likely to lead to the player's death. If it enlarges the players' screen while attempting to go through the truss' openings, it is likely to be safe. Once the player manages to pass the thirteenth obstacle, they will face the fourteenth obstacle "''River Ride." As soon as the player touches the block resembling that of a river, they will be positioned to be in 'sitting mode' where the river acts like conveyors to transport the player to the next obstacle. Once the player successfully passes the fourteenth obstacle, the player will need to face the fifteenth obstacle known as "Speed-Path." The player must walk a long distance towards the end of the obstacle while jumping over red, green, and yellow bricks found between certain lengths of the long obstacle. Near the end, a face can be seen. Once the player passes the face, they will be forced to sit, speeding towards the next obstacle. After completing the fifteenth obstacle, the player will face the sixteenth obstacle known as "Which way?" This requires the player's decision-making skills to figure out which of the two ways is the correct one that will teleport the player to the next obstacle. After completing the sixteenth obstacle, the player will face the seventeenth obstacle known as "Almost there!" Once the player crosses the short path, they are automatically teleported and tricked and is taken to a very long obstacle that the players must pass in order to reach the "Winners" area. An NPC can be found on the obstacle quoting, "Mwuahaha! I've tricked you! You have one more obstacle if you wish to beat my obby!" The player must figure out to find a transparent opening between the two sets of invisible bricks. Once the player manages to pass that, they will quickly be teleported towards the "Winners" area with the same NPC. The NPC then implies, "Just kidding, I'm not that bad. YOU WIN!" The prize given at the Winners area is a super-jump tool that doesn't work, a container of rocket launchers, and the classic colors and themes of useable pathways notorious for annoying players who are just trying to pass through an obstacle. angelspirit's Place Number: 10 This 'game' is closed to the public and was made on January 20, 2018. Its last update was on the same day it was found on ROBLOX, January 20, 2018. It is unclear what intentions it serves in the future, but it is assumed that it was used to prevent players from other information about Fantastic Frontier, etc. Trivia * Angelspirit's clothing appears to be based on cheese...with holes. * Angelspirit is part of the Roblox group known as the "Order of the linked sword." * Angelspirit's T-shirt reads, "random noob makes cheese cry." * Angelspirit currently wears the "It's Go Time!" face, which was also used in his game, Angelspirit's Obby (Super Fun!). Category:Roblox Users Category:Public